Harry Potter und das langweilige Zeug
by MagnaNovita
Summary: Dumbledore kommt aus dem Urlaub zurück, McGonnagal mampft den ganzen Tag Schokoladenkekse vor dem Kamin und Snape versucht Harry mal wieder zu töten, aber dieser rettet – wie immer – die ganze Welt..


Ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts

Dumbledore kommt aus dem Urlaub zurück, McGonnagal mampft den ganzen Tag Schokoladenkekse vor dem Kamin und Snape versucht Harry mal wieder zu töten, aber dieser rettet – wie immer – die ganze Welt..

Dumbledore: *fröhlich zu McGonnagal* Und, wie geht's den Kindern?

McGonnagal: *monoton* Keiiine Ahnung.

Dumbledore: Aaach.. Wie ich die kenne sitzen sie bestimmt ganz brav in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und lernen für die Schule! Jaa, ganz bestimmt!

McGonnagal: Sicher doch und- Albus! Was machen Sie da?!

(Dumbledore hüpft bescheuert durchs Lehrerzimmer, bemerkt nicht, dass McGonnagal ihn bittet, neue Schokokekse zu kaufen, und fliegt ausm Fenster)

(Ein kurzer Schnitt nach unten in den Schlossteich aus industrieabflussversuchtem Güllewasser, überwuchert von irgendwelchen tödlichen Schlingpflanzen, welche Snape dort züchtet, und viele kleine, süße, lustige Fische, die von Snape immer ‚Biranniaaaas!' genannt werden, stürzen sich auf Dumbledore)

McGonnagal: *wirf ne Galleone runter* Für die Kekse! Restgeld können Sie behalten! *schließt Fenster und starrt den Kamin an*

In der Zeit bei den Slytherins :

Crabbe: Draco, dein Vadder hadda mia Geschenk gmacht!

Goyle: *stopft vertrocknete Kekse in sich rein* Ähä, bi pfin i pfirkich juuut!

Draco: *liegt auf dem Boden, nuckelt an seinem Daumen und sabbert vor sich hin – schon die ganze Zeit und niemand hat es bemerkt*

Crabbe: Ähää, dein Vadda hadda uns alln ein Gschenk gegebn! Su nett von deeem *schaufelt sich eine ganze Schale Krümel in den Mund und erstickt daran*

Goyle: *stopft noch mehr vertrocknete Kekse in sich rein* Ähä, bdi pfin i pfirkich juuut!

Unwichtiger Nebencharakter: *sitzt im Hintergrund und schreibt an den Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke* uuund... wenn.. maaan... getrooo-ckneetee..Wüüürmmcheeeen.. dazu -

Snape: *springt hinter dem Vorhang hervor, reißt diesen in tausendmillionenmialliarden Einzelteile und stellt sich wutentbrannt vor den unwichtigen Nebencharakter*

Du uncooles Hufflepuffchen, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht immer nachmachen, mein absolutes Hassschülerchen nach Harry Potterchen, den ich übe alles hasse, weil Potterchen ein totales Dummerchen ist und ich schon sein Väterchen gehasst habe, weil der auch ein totales Dummerchen war und Potterchen alles von diesem Potterchen eerbt hat und deswegen auch ein totales Dummerchen ist und Potterchen meinem Plüschi weh getan hat! *gasp*

Alle: *beachten den fast heulenden Snape nicht sondern schauen auf Draco, der seltsame Bewegungen macht und undeutlich vor sich hinnuschelt*

Draco: Professorchen.. Ich wird dich niemals vergessen mein Schätzchen... *dreht sich auf die andere Seite und schnarcht weiter*

Snape: (o_O) ..

Crabbe: *verzieht den Mund behindert* Ähä, die Kekse von Draco's Vadder sind eeecht kuuuhl!

Snape: Bist du nicht eben an den Kekskrümeln verreckt? Neville ist hier der Zombie, du musst doch tot sein!

Crabbe: *schaut Snape mit glasigen Augen an* Eeecht?

Snape: *eingebildet* Tja, da schaust du, was? Tjaahaa, schon peinlich, wenn man tot ist, und so tut, als würde man leben! Awahaha! *rennt mit in der Luft baumelnden Armen um einen Tisch und lacht wie ein Idiot* Arrgh wau miaoo wahaha!

Unwichtiger Nebencharakter: *zuckt mit dem Augenlid*

Snape: Wäähähähä wiiiuuuu! *todernst* Unwichtige Nebencharakterchen gehören nach Hufflepuffchen. Also jetzt ab mit dir ins richtige Häuschen!

UN: *überlegt ne halbe Stunde lang mit offenem Mund und sabbert* Äähhh… Ähää… Hokay!

Snape: Aurgh! Wahaha! Yeeehaaa! *rennt wieder bescheuert im Kreis rum*

Draco: Crabbe, solltest du nicht tot sein?

Crabbe: *denkt ein halbes Jahrhundert nach* Ooh… äähm… Hokay! *kippt um*

Draco: *pennt sofort wieder ein*

Tüüüt – Bei den viel besseren und tolleren und unlangweiligeren Gryffindors, die ja absolut nicht langweilig sind:

Hermine: *sitzt am Tisch und schreibt einen Meterlangen Aufsatz für irgendwas* Ich bin so schön! Ich bin so klug... Hach.. Ich bin die Beste! *tätschelt ihr Haar*

Ron: *sitzt vor dem Kaminfeuer und will das Programm wechseln* Harry? Ich glaub die Fernbedienung ist kaputt.

(Eine Stunde später)

Hermine: *sitzt am Tisch und schreibt einen Meterlangen Aufsatz für irgendwas* Ich bin so schön! Ich bin so klug... Hach.. Ich bin die Beste! *tätschelt ihr Haar*

Ron: *sitzt vor dem Kaminfeuer und will das Programm wechseln* Harry? Ich glaub die Fernbedienung ist kaputt.

(eine weitere Stunde später..)

Hermine: *sitzt am Tisch und schreibt einen Meterlangen Aufsatz für irgendwas* Ich bin so schön! Ich bin so klug... Hach.. Ich bin die Beste! *tätschelt ihr Haar*

Ron: *sitzt vor dem Kaminfeuer und will das Programm wechseln* Harry? Ich glaub die Fernbedienung ist kaputt.

Harry: Pah! *springt eingebildet auf* ich-

Hermine: Harry! *Todesblick* DAS-IST-MEINE-ROLLE!

Harry: *reibt sich das Ohr, weil Hermine direkt neben ihm stand* Hey, ich bin Harry Potter! Ich bin berühmt! Schrei mich nicht an oder ich bewerf dich mit dem Stein der Weisen, der irgendwo unter der Schule rumliegt, das weiß aber keiner, nur ich, weil ICH mit Quirrel und -... Ehem, setz dich einfach wieder hin und schreib deinen Roman da fertig...

J. K. Rowling: *schiebt Vorhang beiseite* Hey! Das ist meine Rolle!

Ron: Woooaaaaah *eine Ewigkeit später* wooaaaah *trocken* wer ist das?

Harry: Das, mein lieber Ron… *schaut Ron finster an* das ist..

*dramatische Musik im Hintergrund, J.K stammelt irgendwas daher und sucht nach einer Erklärung*

Harry: das ist... *schreit genervt auf – Musik zerkratzt* Ich weiß es nicht! Aber diese Frau rennt mir schon mein ganzes Leben lang hinterher und kritzelt alles auf! Egal was ich mache – ob ich etwas sehe, mit dir Rede... Ja sogar WAS ich sage!

J. K.: *dreht mit ihren Fingern und macht lustige Handbewegungen* Ehm also... Ich geh dann mal, ne … Tschühüss! *versteckt sich hinter einem Vorhang, schnappt sich ihr Notizheft und kratzelt wie wild etwas drauf*

Ron: *gafft weiterhin das Feuer an* Langweilig. Ich geh schlafen. Nacht, Harry. *fängt direkt an zu schnarchen und sabbert auf den Sessel*

Hermine: So, ich bin mit dem Aufsatz, den wir erst nächste Woche abgeben sollten, endlich fertig! *hält Harry stolz ein unendlich langes Stück Pergament vor die Nase und betätschelt noch immer ihr Haar* Hach, ich bin so gut!

Harry: *schaut abwechselnd auf den Aufsatz und Hermine* Ehm... Naja.. Schön, aber was sollen die Herzchen da-

Snape: *kommt wütend in den Raum gestapft* Macht mich nicht alle nach, Kinderchen! Und du, mein Potterchen, erst recht nicht! *zwinkert*

Harry: Ehm…

Hermine: *zwinkert* Ähä... Ich bin mal eben... ehm... In der Bücherei, genau! Bis gleich!

Harry: *starrt den davonhüpfenden Snape und Hermine kurz hinterher* Ron?

Ron: *sabbelt vor sich hin* Hab dich lieb, Mami…

Harry: *genervt* Rooon...

Ron: *sabbelt weiter* Du bist mein aller bester Freund...

Harry: *setzt sich deprimiert in die Ecke und schnieft* Warum sind alle so gemein zu mir…Ich bin Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER! Ey ich bin berühmt! Ja.. Berühmt..

Und so heulte Harry den ganzen Tag in der Ecke vor sich hin, während Ron schön am schlafen war und Hermine ließ sich auch nicht mehr blicken.

Und wieder zurück zu Dumbledore und McGonnagal:

Dumbi: *flammt Fawkes mal wieder an* Hahahaa, weißt du was, Minerva?

McGonnagal: Waaas.. ?

Dumbi: Früher dachte ich, man kann alle Vögel anzünden! Ha, ist das nicht lustig! *wedelt mit dem Feuerzeug wild in der Gegend rum*

McGonnagal: *gelangweilt* Ach, sie verbrennen wieder ihren Vogel...Ja na dann - *springt plötzlich schockiert auf* WHOOOOT?!

Olliver Wood: *kommt reingekracht, stellt sich keuchend vor McGonnagal* Ja?

McGonnagal: Nicht du… Aber ein bisschen mehr Kondition würde dir auch nicht schaden! *murmelt* warum ist er nur immer so außer Atem, wenn er ins lehrerzimmer kommt… *schmeißt ihn durch die Tür wieder raus und knallt diese zu*

(Schnitt zum Eingang des Lehrerzimmers:

Ein riesiger Dschungel, überall gefährliche Pflanzen, sehr gefährliche Tiere, sehr sehr gefährliche Tiere, und ein sehr sehr sehr gefährliches, giftiges und tödliches Tier mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Sieht aus wie ein Mensch, aber keiner weiß, was es ist. Jedenfalls sitzt es immer irgendwo und heult.)

Olliver Wood: *kreischt mit Mädchenstimme* Neiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIN!!

McGonnagal: Capslock aus!

Wieder bei den Gryffindors:

Harry: *genervt* Ron, das ist noch immer ein Feuer…Kein Fernseher…

Ron: Aber es fängt beides mit V an.

Harry: Ehm.. Jaa.. Genau. *dreht sich um und sieht, dass Hermine nicht da ist* RON!

Ron: *gelangweilt* Jaaa?

Harry: *springt ermutigt auf* Lass uns noch mal ganz Hogwarts retten!

Ron: Wie kommst du denn jetzt schon wieder auf sone Idee? Das wird langsam langweilig.

Harry: *klopft Ron auf die Schulter* Aber Heeermiiiine ist weg – WEG!

Ron: Achso, ja na dann…

Harry: *gereizt* Her-mi-ne…

Ron: *gasp*

Harry: Komm, die Welt retten also… Das machen wir doch im Handumdrehen, ein Kinderspiel und so, weißt du?

Ron: *gasp* HERMINE?! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?!?

Harry: …

Ron: Los! Wir müssen die Welt retten! *springt vom Sessel auf, knallt voll gegen die Tür und wird ohnmächtig*

Harry hat die Welt mal wieder vor Voldemort gerettet, der einen Basilisken auf ihn gehetzt hat, dieser wurde aber mit dem Stein der Weisen, der zufällig wieder in Harrys tasche war beworfen, starb, Fawkes trällert n fröhliches Liedchen, Lord VOldemort hat erkannt, dass Harry garnicht so schlecht ist - und somit auch Liebe was tolles - hat ihn geheiratet und nun sitzen die beiden glücklich und zufrieden aufm Sofa vor der Glotze, saufen Bier, ernähren sich nurnoch von Pizza und Chips, spielen jeden Tag mit der neuen Playstation 666 und verschmelzen zu einer Seele.

*gasp*

The End.

nein, nicht ganz.

Da der Anblick Voldemorts für harry Liebe auf den ersten Blick hieß, kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um Hermine, die er eigentlich retten wollte, obwohl diese garnicht in wirklicher gefahr war.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann feiern Snape und Hermine heute noch.. hart.. und so..


End file.
